Beacon's ACCE up its sleeve
by JazzHandsxxx
Summary: What does a Mercenary, a party girl with a troubled past and two twin prodigies trained from birth to be perfect have in common? Well their on the same team but that's about it. Welcome to the story of Team ACCE.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is my first FanFic so don't expect anything amazing from this. I'll try and keep this updated when ever I can but at the very lest it'll be weekly. With that said I hope you enjoy it**

 **/**

"Its time" said Adam Taurus to the faunus sitting on a rock in the middle of a clearing. Then turning to the human sitting on the ground leaning on a tree with his arms behind his head and appeared to be sleeping. "I said its time" the bull said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I heard you the first" muttered the human standing up wondering if the taking the contract was a good idea, he'd heard stories of Taurus from his time working as a mercenary and none of it was good. The faunus girl had decide to leave what ever world she was in and look at the two men staring at her she simply nodded and the three started running east towards the pry: a armed train full of dust.

The human split off from the group heading north-east to try and beat the train. His job was to into the security cart and stop them from hitting the panic button, while the other two garbed the dust. Seamed simple enough but something was off, he was being paid way too much to just that "He's setting me up" he thought to himself, but it was too late now if he backed out Taurus would have him killed. By the time he reached the hill leading down to the tracks he could see the train. He jumped off the side of the hill and started sliding down until the train had reached him. He jumped landing with a solid thud on the cart, "The hell was that?" he heard from inside the train and without missing a beat he sliced the lock on the hatch with his katana and jumped down in to the cart looking around he counted 4 armed guards and two unarmed civilians.

"This is going to be easy" he thought to himself "Jack sound the alarm!" yelled the guard closest to him. before he could do anything he spun around kicking the guard in the knee braking his leg. He quickly pulled out his katana and hitting the trigger turning it into a rifle that resembles a Winchester lever action rifle.

He fired three rounds all finding their marks: the shoulders of the three remaining guards. He jumped at the two civilians and grabbed them and slammed their heads together. Before he could get to the computer the one of the guards activated the alarm sending a message to the military to send help.

He swore and just before he could kill the guard who had passed out from the pain he heard a explosion. "Goddammit" he said to himself, quickly jumping back out the hatch tothe roof he ran down the final platform with boxes and other supplies on it not deemed important enough only to find the girl just standing there with the rest of the train long gone.

Before he could say anything two bullheads flew in and surrounded them he took out his katana and was about to fight but the girl simply said "Don't" he didn't know why he listened to her but he did, he simply put his sword back in its sheath on his back. "Get on your knees and put your hands on your head you are under arrest" said a booming voice from one of the bullheads. The human looked at the Fuanus and then sighed and did what the voice wanted them to do.

 **/**

 **AN: So thanks for reading and sorry about the lame title I might change it later, also if you have any feedback please send it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three days, three days of water boarding, electroshock and then some questioning then rinse and repeat. its been about four days since the train job and it hasn't been the best four days he's had. About an hour after him and the Fuanus girl (Blake or something like that) got arrested they got separated with some guy with silver hair, a black suit and a staff taking her away from the soldiers.

It was the third wave of questioning when the Sargent simply said "Someone wants to speak with you and you may want to speak to him with some more respect then you normally do" "Fuck you and everything you stand for" said the man strapped to a wooden chair in the middle of a concrete room with a large mirror on on side of the room who has been forced to suffer at the hands of the Atlas military for three days strait. ever since the esteemed General Ironwoon was promoted he some how made torture legal and an excepted practice among soldiers. Just as the Sargent left the room a man in a brown cape with a hood covering his face walks in. "You the new torturer?" said the man strapped to the chair "Can't say I am Mister Bistre or would you prefer I use your first name Evan?" Evan Stiffened at the mention of his name not even the Sargent who's been torturing him for the last three days knew his name. "How do you know my name?" Evan said though a clenched jaw. "You don't remember your old combat teacher from Signal?" said the hooded man. "Qrow?" Evan asked.

"So you do remember me" Qrow said "Why are you here?" Evan asked. "Straight to the point you haven't changed a bit, if you must know I'm here to ask you as to why you were caught robbing a train full of dust owned by Schnee Dust Company" Qrow said matter of factly.

"It was a job I was hired to help subdue the on board human security force" Evan replied with some venom in his voice.

"So you had to kill them?" Qrow asked even with the hood over his head Evan could see the frown on the old huntsmen face. "What do you mean? I only aimed for no lethal shots" Evan said with honest worry in his voice. Because if he killed even one person he would be facing either the death penalty or life in prison. Something Evan wasn't to keen on.

"looks like you need to work on your aim" Qrow said holding up is extra large scroll to show Evan photos of three dead security workers each with a bullet wound in between their eyes. "Fuck me..." was all Evan could reply with seeing that Qrow wasn't lying about it was causing his mind to run a mile a minute. "But I've managed to get an old friend to pull some strings to get you a full pardon on one condition" Qrow said while putting away his scroll with a small sigh. "Of cause there is, but if it gets me out of this room I'll take it" Evan said looking Qrow in the eye for the first time during the conversion noticing that he still had his hood.

"The one condition is that you must enlist and graduate from the Beacon" said Qrow breaking Evan's train of thought. "And who would this old friend of yours must be pretty big if he can hand out full pardons" Evan said trying to remember the list of friends Qrow had that he knew of.

"The old friend would be professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon" Qrow said looking at Evan who had somehow gotten out of his binding during their conversation, but was still acting as if he was still tied to the chair. "Oh" was all Evan could say at the revelation. "Wasn't he the one took the Fuanus away?" Evan said with a slight hint of anger in his voice "why did he take her but left him, if he was going to get him out after three days of continues to torture" Evan wondered. "That was him" Qrow said "And he was the one who left me to be tortured for three days straight" Evan relied with unsettling speed.

"Ozpin wasn't sure of your loyalty but seeing how long you held out against some of the most effective torture techniques know to Atlas. With that said he is impressed how long you held out for some employer that you held little to know emotional connection to" Qrow said just looking at Evan who had not broken eye contact since he undid his cuffs.

"Well I have made a small rep for myself for being the best" Evan said with a smirk pasted all over his face "So I've heard, The one and only Evan Bistre taking contracts that even the most experienced Huntsmen would think twice about taki-" Qrow said before he was interrupted by Evan "and taking the contracts that would normally take months before it gets cleared for a Hunter to take" Evan said staring deep into Qrow's eyes with his dark Green eyes that if you were smart enough you could see his semblance in them.

"That to" Qrow simply said looking away knowing that he was right about that. The process of getting a contract taken by a Huntsmen or Huntress was broken and starting to prove their ineffective in this new world full of robots and mercenaries that could easily do their jobs if need be.

"Anyway are you going to get me out of this pit that they call a prison?" Evan asked the old huntsmen.

"I am but only if you tell me who hired you" Qrow said "Fuck" Evan thought not seeing that this whole conversation was leading to this.

"Fuck it I've got nothing left in this world, the White Fang hired me to hit the train with some soldiers" Evan said realizing that this is his best bet at survival.

"Alright that's all I needed to hear" Qrow said walking over to the door and opening it and holding it open for Evan. Knowing that Qrow knew that he undid his bindings, simply standing up and following the old hunter out of the prison.

 **AN: Don't worry I'll eventually explain as to why Evan Became a merc and not a Huntsmen and Thanks for reading reviews will always be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Three six inch throwing knives, one Jagdkommando tri-dagger knife, one compact burn dust hold out pistol with two magazines both loaded with 12 rounds each and last of all one jet black katana with sheath and strap" the impound officer said with a hint of disgust in her voice handing the weapons over to Evan who was accompanied by Qrow, who was still wearing his hood. "And now your clothes" the impound officer said "One knee length black trench coat, one light grey dress vest with what appears to be Kevlar embedded into the weaving" said the officer while studying the vest.

"A pair of standard issue Atlas Military combat pants and a pair of black combat boots with a steel tip." she added looking away from the vest and back at the criminal who just stood their looking at her with those unsettling green eyes of his.

"Thanks" Evan simply said taking all his gear and walking into a changing room. A couple of minutes later walking out decked head to toe in his trusty combat gear that's stuck with him for so many years.

"You look good" Qrow said still trying to see how one of his favorite student from Signal had turned into the cold, calculating and ruthless mercenary he had become after only a year of working as a mercenary.

"Thanks" Evan aid breaking the old man from his train of thought.

"Anyway School starts tomorrow and I need to get back to Signal, you'll need a place to stay for the night - " Qrow was saying before Evan interrupted him "I could stay at a hotel, that is if my bank account hasn't been drained by you guys yet" thinking that the military would have taken his cash as a "donation" the moment they caught him. "No they haven't because to do that they would need your name and I'm the only one here who knows it" Qrow said "Alright then I might as well stay in somewhere nice then, I'm thinking the Schnee hotel" Evan said with a grin on his face.

"Remember the airship leaves at 8 so you better be there" Qrow said sharply pointing a finger at Evan "So that means no no drinking" Qrow added. "God you're so boring" Evan whined.

 **Later that night**

"I'd like to have the penthouse floor for the night" Evan said to the receptionist at the Schnee Hotel "that is possible when will you be checking out if I may ask?" the receptionist replied while typing into the computer located at the desk.

"Around 7:30" Evan replied as he looked around the lobby but then he that a black limo just pulled up out the front of the hotel. At the appearance of vehicle all the staff started to rush towards the car. "Alright it's all set you may go up now" she said handing Evan a key card "Thanks".

As he started walking to the elevator he heard "What do you mean someone has already taken the Penthouse floor!" Evan noticing that this may be trouble turned around to see that it was none other than Weiss Schnee the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company "Tell who took the room from me! TELL ME!" Weiss yelled at the poor receptionist "That would be me" Evan yelled at the little girl.

Upon hearing this she turned to face him, Evan could see her face that was almost pure red from rage. "You what!?" she yelled at him. "I took the Penthouse for the night" he simply said not breaking eye contact with her. "How dare you think you can just do that, to think that someone wou-" she started but was cut off by Evan turning around and walking away towards the elevators "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you" she yelled.

All Evan could reply with was a small laugh followed by a "whatever Princess" when he reached the elevator he pressed the button to go the Penthouse "Get back here I'm not done with you yet" she started to say before Evan flipped her the bird just before the doors closed. Judging by the shocked expression on her face she did not expect this.

"At least she won't be at Beacon" Evan thought to himself just as the elevator reached the top floor.

 **AN: To those who don't know a** **Jagdkommando tri-dagger knife is a three edged knife that has actually been banded by the UN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up on the ground with a really bad hangover almost everyday after a night of drinking sure is a way to give some perspective and Evan was full of perspective. Evan had woken up around 6:30.

Looking over his list of clothes Evan couldn't help but notice the lack of clothes. Other than his coat, vest, shirt, pants a pair of combat boots he didn't have a lot of options when it came to fashion. _Might as well use the time to get some clothes_ _I've got plenty of time until 8:30_ he thought to himself.

leaving his key card on the receptionist's desk on his way out who hasn't showed up for their shift yet and left the hotel. Looking around the street around the hotel making sure no he knew was around, he really didn't want to run into anyone from Signal or even his parents for that matter. He didn't exactly leave on good terms with them after they disowned him when they found out about the incident that left a experienced and respected huntsmen without a right arm and him kicked out of Signal.

"All clear" he muttered to himself then walking to the resist clothes store. After about an hour of shopping picking up some t-shirts, pants, a couple of tank tops, a new Scroll because his last one was lost during the train heist. All taking rather large amount of lien out of his account, Evan had made a lot of money working as a mercenary with farmers and small town mayors always paying more then the job was worth ether out of ignorance or fear. But Evan wasn't one to complain.

Just as he was leaving the tech shop were he just bought his new scroll (he got it in black because why not?) he walked into someone looking up from his scroll to see who he walked to. The moment he made eye contact with this women he walked into he felt his breath leaves his mouth with a shocked making its way to his face.

"You" this woman said breaking the silence for what felt like hours "I told you to stay out of Vale" she said with venom. "I tried" was all Evan could say while slowly backing away from this women from his past.

Before she could say anything Evan seeing his chance to get out of this confrontation and taking it was now walking away he didn't stop until he reached to Dustship depot.

It was already 8 and the crowd hanging around the depot was still growing. Evan noticed that the crowd mainly consisted of parents hugging, kissing and anything else that would embarrass a 17 year old kid and 17 year old kids acting to cool for them trying to get them to stop.

Letting out a small laugh Evan couldn't help but wish he could have the chance to be embarrassed by his parents.

"May all first year students please board the Dustship docked at port 13 and wait for take off" said the loud speaker.

Doing as he was told he followed the crowd until he reached the Dustship when two guards wearing walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"You need to come with us sir"

Before Evan could say anything he noticed that almost every student in the room was staring at him. "Alright lead the way" Evan said trying to act normal and not worried.

"What was that about?" someone said looking to find the source of the question. He saw a little girl in red next to someone he knew "Yang?" he asked before he was taken away by the guards "Evan?" he heard not turning around to look at her try not to aggravate the the now annoyed guards.

/_/

Evan Walked into a small room with two other guards and the faunus girl from the train. Trying to remember her name to only remember that he only heard he referred to as lieutenant.

Deciding to go with that "Lieutenant" Evan greeted her "Please just Blake" she said with a slight shudder at the use of her former title.

"Now with the nature of your acceptance into Beacon several rules will need to be discussed" said someone as a new person walked into the room. "Sgt. Coal Vale police department" he stated.

"I will be your parole officer until you two are decided as safe" Coal said manly looking at Evan with a rather unhappy look in his eyes. "Now you two will need to stick together until tomorrow during the formations of the teams and every Sunday you to must and I can't stress this enough must report to me with the events of the week. Any questions?"

"Yeah why do we have to stick together?" asked Evan.

"Because it'll be easier to monitor both of you"

"Right..."

"And if that's everything you two can leave now"

Taking the advice Blake and Evan left the room in a hurry, Before Evan could say something a voice cut him off.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace..."

At this Blake and Evan looked at each other both knowing that was far from the truth. Both having to experience life outside the kingdom and the anarchy that plagues the world.

"... and as future Huntsman and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." and with all that said the all the kids ran to the window to look at the view.

 **AN: So I'm trying to get a schedule for this but that may take awhile**

 **and please if you have any feedback I would love to hear it.**


	5. Chapter 5

It only took Blake three minutes after landing to try and lose Evan in the crowd but Evan wasn't that easy to lose. It took him about five minutes to find Blake talking which was extremely strange given what little knowledge Evan had on the girl.

That was until he saw who he was talking to, Weiss Schnee the Heiress to the Schnee Dust company. _Fuck... looks like she's going here to_ Evan thought to himself remembering the confrontation last night.

Deciding to show Blake that she can't lose him that easily he sneaked up on her just as Weiss was storming off. It wasn't until he was right behind her did he realize that someone else was there, he recognized her to be none other as Ruby Rose, Yang's younger sister. Hoping that Ruby didn't recognize him he spoke up.

"Sure showed her" Evan said startling the two girls.

"Don't you dare do that again" Blake said with those cold yellow eyes she had.

"Aren't you Yang's friend Evan?" Ruby asked unaware of the inconvenience she has caused Evan just by mentioning his old life.

"You could say that" he replied trying to think of a plan to get out of this conversation.

"I remember when you got kicked out of Signal, Yang was so angry say that it was the teacher's fault and not yours even Qrow was on your side saying that you had your reasons for doing what you did. also I never did find out what you did would you be able to tell me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes what did you do?" Blake asked trying to get revenge on Evan for sneaking up on her and seeing how uncomfortable he was at the mention of this event decided to go with it.

"Well I cut off the arm of one of the teacher's in a blinding rage." Evan said calmly but screaming inside for the conversation to stop.

Ruby's jaw dropped and Blake's eyes widened at this revelation.

"You did what?! Why?" Ruby asked don't releasing the pain in Evan's eyes.

"I had my reasons" Evan said before turning to Blake come on we'll be late.

And with that Blake and Evan walked off leaving Ruby standing still standing there with a shocked expression on her face before boy in knight like armor and blonde hair walked up to her asking if she was ok.

/_/

 **2 years earlier**

/_/

On top of the building that was Signal where the rain could fall freely stood 8 people including his target. all of them were Huntsmen and Huntresses, all of them will die if they don't get out of his way .

"You don't need to do this" said one of them. The one that started it. The one that broke her. The one that will die today.

"You can't win, just stand down and you will be treated with care" said the one known as Qrow. The only one that understood stood his side of the story. But he allied himself with him the one that broke her.

Evan stood on the other side of the roof simply staring at his target. after what seemed like an eternity Evan drew his sword showing them that he won't back down. Not this time.

"So be it" one of them said Evan didn't care which one who said it.

At this they drew their weapons and got into their stances surrounding the one Evan wanted. The one who needs to die.

Evan charged them activating his semblance, dodging they pathetic attempts to stop him with ease. Until he reached Qrow the only one that knew his full abilities, surrounded by the Huntsmen and Huntresses he knew what he needed to do. he spun around turning his blade nicknamed "Rainfall" into its rifle form and firing at Qrow who simply spun his Scythe deflecting his bullets but in the short time Qrow was distracted Evan jumped over him and landing behind him.

Before anyone could stop him he tackled his target throwing both of them off the building towards the ground where a crowd had formed thinking it's simply a sparring match.

holding the man known as Vector under him as they fell Evan started to punch him repeatedly until they hit the ground with a very loud thud breaking Victor's leg and winding Evan on impact.

Seeing his opening to attack Victor threw Evan off him who recovered mid-air and landing with what little grace he had. looking around the now shocked crowd seeing Yang there he felt instant regret thinking that even if he won he will never see his friends again.

Seeing his opponent distracted attacked him with his dual rapiers, seeing this attack at the last second Evan brought Rainfall who had turned back into blade for during the fall to block the attack.

After several attempts to gain headway in the fight they both landed in a locked position with their blades inches away from their opponent. Evan saw a chance to end it he kicked Victor in his knee breaking his other leg.

crumpling into kneel in screaming in pain, wanting him to fell as much pain as possible Evan brought his blade down on Victor's right shoulder. With the blade lobbing the arm clean off followed by even louder cries from both Victor and the crowd including Yang who was clearly shocked from seeing her friend turn into a monster. sure he was a year older than her but they meet in the gym both trying to convince the other one to let them use them bench press and decided to be friends after that.

Satisfied with the pain Victor was enduring Evan raised his sword to end the pathetic of a life in front of him. But before he could he felt extremely tired feeling his aura deplete along with his semblance. Evan passed out with the last thing hearing was Qrow apologizing for it coming to this.

 **AN: and that's my first attempt to write a fight scene so I hope you like it. Also I imagine this would be Evan's trailer if he were to have one with the song being "S** **hepherd of fire" by Avenged Sevenfold.**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's like a big slumber party" Yang said jumping on to the sleeping bag next to her little sister Ruby. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" the small scythe said "I know I do." replied the blonde brawler.

 _You haven't changed one bit have you Yang_ Evan thought to himself looking at the two sisters. He and Blake had spent the day exploring Beacon after the speech by Professor Ozpin. But Evan being Evan didn't listen to the speech due to the destruction that was the two cute looking twins standing next him.

He'd gotten their names after a couple of failed pick up lines: Ciel and Coral Cross. Ciel was wearing light blue vest with a orange long sleeved shirt with the right arm sleeve being rolled up, with black cargo pants with light blue trim along black combat boots just like Evan. What stuck out the most about this girl was her light blue hair which she wore in ponytail.

Coral on the other hand was the complete opposite with a orange vest, blue long sleeved shirt with the left sleeve rolled up, she also had black cargo pants but with a orange trim and black combat boots. Continuing the theme of being complete opposites her hair was orange and not a yellow like color but straight up orange that she wore in pigtails.

From what he learned about them was that Ciel was the eldest and the brains of the two, while Coral was loud and brash definitely the brawn of twins.

before he could decide if they hair color was natural or fake Evan saw Yang dragging Ruby behind her. "Hellooow I think you two may know each other" Yang said in that sing-song voice of her. Before turning to Evan who was sitting next Blake "And I know that we know each other" she said in tone that would have anyone thinking that she was incapable of understanding happiness.

"We need to talk follow me" she said leaving Ruby to talk to Blake who was talking about books or something. Deciding that Yang deserved an answer for everything Evan stood up and followed Yang to a balcony.

"So how…" Yang started before turning around to face the boy who left her just as she was starting to develop feelings for him. Evan could be the reason Yang is who she is today ever since he left she felt alone and tried to find someone else to fill the hole Evan opened.

"How have you been?" Yang said looking into Evan's light greens eyes that held the look of regret. "I've been fine all things considered, what about you? Hows the dragon of Signal doing?" he said using her old nickname that she only let Evan use not even Ruby was allowed to call that.

"You mean after you left me?" Yang said with obvious pain in her eyes and voice. "You know that I had no say in what happened" Evan said trying to calm her down before things got violent.

"Was she worth it?" Yang said knowing full well that she shouldn't bring this topic up.

"Of course she was worth it, and don't you dare talk about her again I loved her like a sister" Evan said with narrowed eyes. He didn't care what she meant to him if anyone talked about ill about her he would end them.

"Sorry just trying to understand it all" Yang said.

"I know you are" Evan replied trying not to break down in tears.

"So is that your girlfriend or something?" Yang said pointing back to the ballroom meaning Blake.

"What? no" Evan said rather quickly.

"So how do you know her?" Yang asked

"We just do" Evan said hoping that the conversation took a different route soon.

"What have you done for this past year?" Yang said trying to change to subject much Evan's delight.

"A bit of this and bit of that" Evan said trying to dodge the question.

"Bullshit, you've been working as a mercenary for this past year" Yang said raising a finger at him.

"How do you know" Evan asked.

"Dad saw you a couple of months ago turning in a bounty at the police station on Patch" Yang said.

"Of course he did" Evan said remembering the bear of a man that was Taiyang Xiao Long.

"You know you could have just asked to stay at our place" Yang said with sad eyes thinking about ways she could have prevented all of this.

"Evan went to say something but was cut off by a loud "OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" came from inside the ballroom. Looking inside Yang saw that Ruby was having some trouble.

"sorry but we'll need to put this on hold I've got help Ruby, you know just like old times" Yang said before running back into the ballroom.

Before Evan could even start walking another blonde started walking towards him. "You Yang's friend?" she asked looking at him with cold blue eyes.

"you could say that" Evan said noticing that her left eye was covered by her hair that wouldn't normally be something to notice but by the way the hair was placed she was using products to keep it in place even at night just before she went to bed which was strange.

Upon hearing Evan's reply she lit up like a fire that just got a new log put in it. "Well then allow me to introduce myself Amber Sae, Yang's best friend" Amber said walking over to Evan.

"Best friend?" Evan repeated thinking how could Yang replaced him, but then deciding that she should have just forgotten about him and moved on.

"Why is that a problem?" Amber said.

"Because if it is then there is going to be trouble" she added.

"It's no problem just glad to see Yang moved on" Evan said

"Moved on?" Amber said it being her turn to be surprised.

"How long have you know each other?" Amber asked.

"A couple of years now what about you?" Evan replied with.

"About two years now, I found her crying in the gutter and i asked her if she need help and we've been friends ever since, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? she still hasn't told me the reason for that." Amber said thinking how this man knew Yang if she never told Amber about it.

"Its a long story but yes I do" Evan said trying to walk back into the ballroom only to be stopped by Amber who held out an arm stopping him.

"I've got time tell me" Amber said trying to find out the truth.

"Well I don't so I guess we'll have to continue this conversation some other time" Evan said followed by a yawn.

"Fine but you will tell me won't you?" Amber asked.

"Sure" was all Evan replied with before walking into the Ballroom to find that Blake had blown out the candle she used to read. Stumbling around the dark trying not to step on anyone's hands before he reached Blake who still reading even though there was no light source.

"Did I miss anything?" Evan said sliding down the wall Blake was sitting against until he reached the ground.

"Could you be any louder?" Blake said with a hiss.

"Fine I'll be as quiet as a mouse from here on out" Evan said trying to poke fun at the secret faunus.

Upon hearing the mention of the small animal that Blake's Bow twitched. "Oum your easy to make fun of you know that?" Evan said not really meaning it, Evan did respect the faunus immensely more so than he did humans.

"Anyway see you tomorrow" Evan said putting his earphone in and turning to music up until he could hear anything and closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up" Blake said kicking Evan in order to wake him up faster considering it was now 10 and they needed to be at the cliff by 12 for initiation.

"I'm up! I'm up." Evan almost yelled in response to being kicked in the gut. "The fuck was that for?" Evan asked after recovering.

"It's 10 and we need to eat" Blake said rather bluntly trying to speed the now ex-mercenary up.

"Fine but they better have some bacon left" Evan said standing up and following Blake to the cafeteria.

Breakfast was simple enough with no sightings of Yang or anyone from his past which made Evan relax enough to enjoy the meal. After they had eaten they preceded to walk to the locker room to gear up and get ready for the initiation. Just before they could leave they saw Yang and Ruby talking in the hallway with Ruby hugging her Scythe dubbed "Crescent Rose" while Yang just stood there with her hands on her hips no doubt trying to get Ruby to branch out and meet new people. Instantly stiffening the moment he saw her Blake noticed this and decided to ask a few questions of her own.

"You know those two?" Blake said nodding towards the two sisters.

"Yeah I do...:" was all Evan could say before Yang looked over to them smiled and waved.

Before he could do anything Blake sighed and started dragging Evan away before the encounter took a turn for the worst. Upon seeing this Yang's smile quickly left her face "What's wrong Yang?" Ruby asked seeing the look on Yang's face.

"Nothing Ruby let's just get to the cliff" Yang said trying to get the thought out of her head.

"For years you have trained to become warriors in to today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Ozpin said to the group of students all standing in a line on top of small stone pads.

"Now I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assessment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today" Glyda said following up on what Ozpin had said.

 _Teams? Nobody said anything about teams._ Evan thought to himself

"these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well..." Ozpin said.

"...That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin continued.

 _The fuck is going on in this school?_ Evan thought when hearing this news.

"After you partnered up make it your way to northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in you path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff we guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately, are there any questions." Ozpin said.

"Yeah um sir?" Some blonde kid tried to say.

"Good now take your positions" Ozpin said not having any of this kid's crap.

Hearing two clicks underneath the pad Evan was standing on he knew what was coming. Being sent almost a hundred meters Evan drew Rainfall and positioned his body so the blade will act like a hook.

His plan worked perfectly the moment his arm-sword-hook thing reached a branch he spun around the branch until he slowed down and jumped down landing with a roll.

Evan had an uneventful trip running north towards the objective this wasn't his first retrieval mission and it won't be his last. Reaching a clearing he looked around before something ran into him from behind.

Turning around with rainfall ready to kill he was meet with the blonde from last night nto Yang but the other one what was her name oh right Amber.

"You right there?" Amber asked looking at the blade just inches away from her neck.

"Just peachy" Evan relied pulling Rainfall away from the girl.

"Well then looks like we're partners than" Amber said with a smile.

"I can work with that" Evan said.

Looking at the apparel of Amber she was wearing a black sleeveless trench coat that went down to her ankles. Along with black jeans that stuck close to her legs and a amber sash around her waist with a belt with dust rounds on it over the sash. What was most interesting was her weapon it was a bass guitar that looked like it could turn into an axe and a shotgun judging by the barrel sticking out of the head. She still had her hair covering her left eye and heavy eyeliner on her exposed eye.

"We got to move" Amber said walking past Evan and towards some ruins in the middle of the clearing. Looking over the what they assumed was the forest temple they saw the relics that were chess pieces. Looking over the amount of relics they could tell they were the first ones to reach them.

"How about the black knight?" Evan said grabbing the horse shaped relic.

"sur-" Amber went to say before she was cut off.

"Your an idiot Coral!" came from behind them.

"It wasn't my fault!" another voice yelled.

Just after that was said two girls came running from trees. Evan recognized the as the two twins from yesterday that Evan was hitting on. Ciel and Coral came running over to them before stopping just in front of them.

"Sup" Amber said raising her hand to wave.

"Hi" Coral said.

"Greetings" Ciel said.

"I believe we've met" Evan said to the twins.

"This is great and all but we may have a Grimm chasing us." Coral said

Slapping the back of her sister's head "We don't need their help" Ciel said.

"Anyway we need to get a relic and get back" Ciel added.

"How about a horse" Coral said holding up the black knight.

Just as Ciel opened her mouth to correct her sister a very large Grimm that resembles lizard burst through the trees. "We need to move now!" Evan said to the three girls "Agreed" Ciel said with a nod. The group started running towards the cliffs to get back and get accepted into Beacon.

After running for awhile with the Grimm on their tails they reached the cliffs only to be meet with with a canyon. "Well shit…" Evan said looking down the canyon.]

"Come on guys we can beat it" Amber said taking her bass off her back.

"What the plan?" Ciel said drawing her Cutlass with a shotgun on the back of the blade that she called 'Midnight Slash'.

"Just tell us what to do" Coral added taking out her dual magnums with a large blade under the barrels that was dubbed 'Midnight Boom'.

"Where do you need me?" Evan said drawing Rainfall and turning it into its rifle form.

"The legs" was all Amber said before running at the lizard with the others not far behind her. They slashed at the legs just barely doing any damage to the beast until it simply hit them with its tail.

"This isn't working" Evan said getting up from the last blow.

"We need it on its back" Ciel said helping her sister up.

"Evan and Ciel get under it's head and distract it while Coral you use the most explosive rounds you got to knock it over. Got it?" Amber said to the others.

"What about you?" Evan said

"Don't worry about me" Amber replied

Doing as their told Evan and Ciel run under it's head slashing at its lower jaw in order distract it. then a defining boom shook the ground throwing the lizard Grimm over onto its back. Jumping back Evan and Ciel caught a glimpse of Amber almost teleport twenty meters into the air before positioning herself to bring her axe down on its neck.

Slamming down on the Grimm's neck decapitating it instantly Amber got up then looked at the others with a questioning look then asking "Was that cool or what?".

"That was bad ass" Evan said giving a thumbs up.

_/_/

"Amber Sae, Ciel Cross, Coral Cross and Evan Bistre. You all collected the Black Knight piece because of this you will be know as team ACCE for the remainder of your time here led by Amber Sae" Ozpin said before moving to team CRDL.

Walking off stage Evan gave a fist bump to everyone with Ciel almost not taking it. Noticing that almost every female member of the crowd was eyeing Evan "Seams you have a few fans Evan" Amber said.

"It would appear so" Evan said giving a wink to the crowd driving them almost crazy.

_/_/

Since team ACCE, RWBY and JNPR shared the last hallway meaning that they were the furthest away from class but the did have the whole hallway to themselves so they didn't complain.

Walking into their dorm they couldn't but notice the lack of privacy they have against each other.

"Sharing the are we?" Evan said throwing his duffle bag onto the furthest bed.

"It would appear so" Ciel said sitting down on the bed closest to the door.

"I don't see the problem" Amber said taking the bed closest to Evan who has started hanging something up on the wall. "What's that?" Coral asked Evan drawing the team's attention to him.

"One of the only ways I'm going to stay sane" Evan said taking a step back admiring his work revealing a dart board. Walking over to the other wall he spun around and threw a knife at it just missing the bulls-eye but creating a very loud bang which caused team RWBY to yell from the other room. "What was that?" Someone yelled from RWBY's room.

"Um it was a knife" Evan yelled back.

"Why would yo-" The voice started.

"Weiss its Evan, soon we'll start hearing heavy metal then we'll start smelling some questionable things" The voice known as Yang cut her off.

 **AN: Holy crap this took me awhile to write this chapter, also thanks to the Guest that wrote the review (you know who you are)**

 **and yes I did see the RWBY panel I stayed up till 4 in the morning to watch the stream and I may or may have not watched the leaked footage as well that may or may have not been the coolest thing ever.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello everyone and welcome to combat class today you will be pitted against another classmate for evaluation" Goodwitch said to the room full of teenagers who had just woken up being the first class of the day and all. _They should be able to get some rest in Port's class_ Goodwitch said before noticing that Team RWBY and JNPR were missing.

"Sorry we're late!" Ruby yelled bursting through the door with JNPR in tow.

"Now that we're all here we can start" Goodwitch said.

"What are we doing?" Yang asked to Evan who was standing next to her.

"Combat testing" Evan relied a little too loud drawing the attention of Goodwitch.

"Miss Xiao Long and Mister Bistre since you two seem to want the class's attention would you like to go first?" Goodwitch said in a tone that implied that it wasn't a question.

"Sure it'll be just like old times" Evan said walking down to the locker room with Yang following.

"Wait Yang's friends with Evan?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"You bet they were, he was always over at our place training with Yang and watching movies with Uncle Qrow and me" Ruby said nodding her head vigorously.

Looking back at the arena Yang and Evan walked in wearing their combat attire, Weiss noticed that Evan had a pair of knuckle dusters on and had no intention of drawing his sword. "He's not going to use his sword?" this time it was Blake asking the questions.

"This is how they trained, Evan would always use knuckle duster when fighting her. How do you think she's so good? Evan was in the next year up so he taught her everything he learnt making her one of the best fighters at Signal" Ruby said not taking her eyes off Evan who was flexing his shoulders _They're in for a show_ Ruby thought to herself.

"And fight!" Goodwitch said swinging her arm in a downward fashion.

What was strange was that Yang just stood there not making a move which was not like her at all she would always be the one to strike first. Evan just stood there not breaking eye contact, this lasted for at least a full minute until Evan took a step forward raising his fists into a boxing position.

Yang took the bait and charged head first with her right fist drawn back ready for a punch. Evan seeing this Evan ducked at the last possible moment. Having her target move at the last second threw her off and left her open for a counter attack one that Evan took planting his right fist into the back of her head. The sound of metal meeting flesh in such fashion caused everyone in the audience to groan in unison.

Recovering from the attack Yang sent a kick straight into Evan's stomach sending him flying across the arena. Regaining control midair Evan landed with a small slide looking at Yang with a smile Evan charged her. Swinging his left fist first causing her to dodge left only to met his right fist straight to the nose. "Their really going at it aren't they?" Pyrrha said leaning over to Jaune who had a very confused look on his face no doubt wondering how Evan was keeping up with Young.

Now being Yang's turn to attack she started throwing every attack, everything she knew at him only to have him dodge them. Sending a kick straight into his shin Yang was able to throw Evan off enough her to send a right hook straight for his face. Giving into her pride she gave Evan a wink only to be meet with his now glowing green eyes. Sending a wink back to Yang Evan used his semblance to throw both of his fists into her gut just before her fist could make contact. Throwing across the arena into the opposite wall.

Getting up from the ground Yang slammed her two fists together creating a shock wave and flaring up her aura. Just before she could charge the bell went signaling the end of class "That will do for this lesson, we will have a different pair next lesson. Class dismissed" Goodwitch said to the class that was already leaving.

"Hey good job you've gotten better" Evan said to Young as they left the locker room now wearing their uniforms.

"You weren't bad yourself you've definitely gotten better with your semblance" Yang said while looking for her team. Seeing her team she said goodbye and left "Holy crap, I've never seen someone be able to dodge Yang's attacks like that" Amber said walking up to Evan.

"How do you think she learnt them? i taught her those moves" Evan said with a holding his hand up to high five her.

"So I've heard" Amber said returning the gesture.

"Anyway what do we have ne-" Evan went to say before he was interrupted.

"Oh my god your fight was so amazing!" one of two girls said walking up to Evan and stopping rather close to him.

"Yeah... thanks" Evan said slowing backing up trying to get some space only to have the other girl slide in next to him.

"Name's Christie the other one is Chelsea" said the girl who is no pushing her breast against his back. "You must be so tired after that fight with that bimbo Yang, you must want a back massage" Christie said trying to give Evan one.

"Don't ever call Yang that again" Evan said pointing a finger at Christie accompanied by his cold green eyes.

"Come on Evan lets go" Amber said grabbing Evan by the collar and dragging him away from the two now stunned girls.

 **AN: Sorry about the small size of this chapter I was busy with other things and as always any suggestions or feedback you may have I would very much like to hear it.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So whats next?" Evan asked as he walked behind his team leader Amber. "Aura and Semblance" Amber said looking down at her notebook while trying to not walking to anyone.

"Should be fun" Evan said.

"I've been needing to ask but what is your semblance? I thought it might be speed or something like that but I don't know" Amber said stopping and turning around. "Well if you must know it's-" Evan went to say.

"There you guys are we've been looking for you two" Coral said running up to the pair with Ciel in tow.

"Well she was I was just making sure she didn't break something" Ciel said flatly killing the mood.

"Are you always so uptight?" Evan asked turning to face the twins.

"Well when someone kept me up all night because they were listening to music so loud I could hear it from the other side of the room I normally will be a bit bitchy" Ciel said pointing a finger at Evan.

"Good point" Evan said with a shrug.

"What's with that by the way?" Coral said.

"I like to drown out the pathetic cesspit that we call this world" Evan said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"And I'm the uptight one?" Ciel said shaking her head.

"Anyway we need to get to class" Amber said.

/_/_/

"As a Hunter your greatest ally on the battlefield will be your Aura and Semblance and that's why during your time at this school you will hone your Aura to stronger and your Semblance to be even powerful. My name is Professor Caleb Cal-Poly but you will refer to me as Professor or Sir" The teacher in charge of Aura and Semblance class said setting the mood of this class will be having for the year almost instantly.

"Now I hope you don't mind if we go around the class and tell me about your Semblance if it has discovered it yet" the Professor said looking around the class.

"How about the team that has taken it upon themselves to hid up in the back?"

Looking behind him Evan couldn't see anyone behind him only the wall. "Oh he means us" Evan said realizing how stupid he is. "Your fucking dumb" Ciel whispered under her breath just loud enough for Evan to hear. "Thats just rude" Evan said throwing a pencil at Ciel causing her to stand up in order to dodge it.

"Ah Ciel Cross is it?" The professor said raising an eyebrow.

"It is Sir" Ciel said very soldier like making Evan wonder if she has a background in the military.

"Would you like to tell me what your Semblance is?' Cal-Poly said.

"My Semblance allows me to let light pass through me making me almost invisible to this spectrum of light" Ciel said still standing up.

"Interesting…"

"It matches your personality" Evan said leaning over to Ciel.

"What?" Ciel asked with a confused look on her face.

"Its bland and unnoticeable" Evan said with a smirk on his face but not after Ciel sent her fist straight into his face throwing him off his chair.

"Evan Bistre thank you for volunteering to tell me what your Semblance is" The Professor said knowing full well what happened between the two.

"Well if you must know I can 'control' with lack of a better term my luck" Evan said getting up off the ground.

"Please explain"

"Well any and all projectile sent at me when it's activated will miss me due to it giving me god like reflexes. Thats how I was able to throw Yang off during the fight earlier." Evan said sitting down.

"Surely this has some downsides" The Professor asked thinking that this kid came out very lucky (pun intended) with is Semblance.

"It does" Evan said sitting down "But that would be telling" Evan said leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"He certainly is cocky" Pyrrha said to her team who were sitting on the other side of the room with team RWBY. "Have you seen him fight? it certainly is warranted" Jaune said sitting next to her. "He does have skill" Pyrrha said thinking about his fight with Yang His style is very erratic meant to throw his opponents off and he isn't afraid of fighting dirty Pyrrha thought to herself making a mental note if in the case they fought for whatever reason whether it be harmless sparing or a fight to the death Pyrrha couldn't tell what it was but something was off about him almost as if he doesn't want to be here.

"Coral Cross would you like to tell me yours?" the Professor said snapping Phyrra out of her train of thought.

"Well I have Photographic Reflexes allowing me to copy any fighting style or movement" Coral said finally saying something since walking into the class.

"That could be very useful in many situations, now Amber would you like to tell me yours?" the professor said making Evan think that the know each other on account that he didn't use her last name I mean it's not hard to pronounce it's only three letters 'Sae'.

"Well I can almost teleport to any location only if I have a line of sight for up to 10 meters. Further if I push myself but that would drain a lot of Aura." Amber said not making eye contact with the professor.

"Very well thank you Team ACCE now what other team would like to share?"

This went on for about an hour of "Bla bla bla, super speed, bla bla bla, gypths, bla bla bla". "So what next?" Coral said as ACCE followed Amber out of the class room with the rest of the class behind them one of the perks of sitting at the back is leaving first. "You all have timetables so use them" Amber snapped.

"Is something wrong?" Evan asked genuinely concerned for his leader.

"Nothing" Amber said returning to her upbeat mood.

"We have lunch now then Grimm Studies with Professor Port" Ciel said looking down at her timetable.

"Good I'm starving" Coral said behind Ciel rubbing her tummy to add effect.

"Sup" Evan said as he sat down next team RWBY as the ate.

"Hey!" Yang said spinning around to face him almost knocking Ruby off the bench.

"Hey watch it" Ruby said hanging off the bench holding on for dear life.

"Ever the little sister aren't you Ruby?" Evan said though a smile covering his whole face.

"Shut up Evan" Ruby said as Evan helped her up.

"This is just like old times isn't Ruby?" Yang said as soon as Ruby regained balance.

"Yeah just before Evan you know…" Ruby said before trailing off knowing that she shouldn't even mention it.

"Yeah…" Evan said.

"Care to introduce us Evan?" Amber said sliding next to Evan in a way that made Yang annoyed for some reason and it's not like that she doesn't like Amber their best friends but something about it was strange.

"Sup" Yang said bottling her feelings down.

"Hey Yang you too Ruby" Amber said waving to the two sisters.

"Amber you want to take this since your team leader and everything?" Evan said making air quotes with his fingers when saying 'leader'.

"So this Ciel Cross" she said pointing at the girl who was sitting furthest away from the group who simply noded to the group.

"This is Coral Cross she and Ciel are twins"

"Hey guys its nice to meet you" Coral said before she jumped a little before looking and Ciel with a confused look.

"That is Evan Bistre our resident badass"

Evan just winked to no one in particular but it made him look cool so he did it.

"And the fearless and beautiful leader Amber Sae" Amber said fluttering her eyes (or rather eye because her left one was still covered by her hair which Evan still found strange) seductively, again making Yang's heart skip a beat for reasons she still couldnt tell.

"AND THIS IS TEAM RWBY!" Ruby shouted as she jumped up on the table with her arms up in the air.

"You dolt get down right now" Weiss said pulling on Ruby's cape until she fell off the table and on to the ground.

"Have we met?" Evan asked pointing at Weiss making her turn and face him.

"You were the one at the hotel that took the penthouse away from me!" Weiss said standing up and pointing at Evan.

"Calm down it wasn't even very good if that makes you feel any better" Evan said trying to calm down the now red ice queen.

"Shut up you were rude to me so I don't want to talk to you until you apologize" Weiss said turning her back away from him and sitting down.

"And Blake we need to go see that guy remember later tonight" Evan said turning to Blake that was looking at him with a hint of anger.

"Hey I didn't make the rules" Evan said shrugging.

"Who do you need to see together?" Yang asked sounding worried.

"No one important, why do you ask?" Evan asked poing Yang in the gut something that only he and Ruby could get away with.

"I… was just…" Yang said trying to find a reason.

"Don't worry you won't lose me again" Evan said sounding dead serious making Yang blush.

"And you still haven't learned how to not blush have you Yang?" Evan asked still poking her.

"Shut up" was all Yang said before turning to face Ruby who was trying very hard to not laugh but it was a losing battle and only after a couple of seconds she let loss. Just before Yang could put Ruby in her place the bell went meaning that they had to go to class.

/_/_/

"Oum that was so boring!" Evan said as he fell face first on to his bed.

"What did you expect? This is a school" Ciel said.

"Well I didn't exactly have a say in me coming here" Evan said rolling over to face the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Coral said sitting down on her bed taking off her jacket.

"I'll tell you guys later, anyway I've got to go see that guy now so I'll be back soon" Evan said standing up and walking out of the room.

"What do you think that was about?" Coral asked the other two girls.

"We all have our secrets so we better just leave it" Amber said.

/_/_/

"Hey Blake ready to go see Sargent Dickhead or whatever it was" Evan said as he walked out of dorm at the same time Blake did.

"It was Sgt. Coal" Blake said flatly before walking off expecting Evan to follow.

"Oum you're no fun" Evan said as he walked up to her" Evan said.

"I'm not your friend Evan I don't care if your good friends with Yang or Ruby but you'll have to try harder than that" Blake said not even turning to face him.

"So have you told them?" Evan said matching her tone.

"About?" Blake asked knowing the answer but not wanting to talk about it.

"Any of it. Why you're here, Who you used to be, What you are..." Evan said trailing off.

"Do you have a problem with the faunas?" Blake said turning her head to face him.

"Oum no I love the faunas my adopted sister was a faunas." Evan said raising his arms.

"Was?" Blake said noticing the look of sadness on Eva's face.

"Yeah… Was…" Evan said sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Students as you can see Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red, in a tournament style dual this would indicate that Juane is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." Goodwitch said as she looked down at her scroll which showed the two combatants Auras the other one being Cardin Winchester the school bully.

"I knew he wasn't great but I didn't think he was that bad" Evan said as he stood next to Pyrrha who clearly was distraught at the sight of her leader getting completely destroyed in the fight.

"H-he's... to be honest I don't know what he is" Pyrrha said as she looked down.

"Well someone might need to help him before he gets himself killed" Evan said flatly knowing that he was right. Juane did need help and fast or was going to get killed or kicked get out of Beacon.

"Someone should talk to him about this" Evan said as he walked away leaving Phyrra alone with her thoughts.

"Evan!" Amber yelled running over to him

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked between heavy breaths clearly she had ran here from the other side of the school.

"Well I couldn't find you guys so I went to class with team JNPR" Evan said shrugging.

"Oh" Amber said looking a bit taken back by this news.

"I told Ciel to tell you where we were" She said.

"Did you forget the Ciel hates me?" Evan said with a deadpan expression.

"I guess I did, anyway we were at the gym we got permission to skip class and work out" Amber said returning to her cheery mood.

While the last few weeks have been going very smooth for team ACCE Ciel just decided that she hated Evan for almost no reason. Sure Evan has made a few comments about her figure, taste in music and her slightly abusive relationship with her sister Coral. But he was just trying to bond with them having spent some time around soldiers during his time as a merc he saw that they sometimes treated each other like crap but all in good fun. So he went with that the other two didn't mind they even went along with it but Ciel just didn't get it.

"Well then want to go get lunch?" Evan said.

/_/_/

"Hey guys" Evan said as Amber and him sat down just as Jaune stood up and left.

"Hey Evan" Ruby said waving.

"So hows things?" Amber said as she sat down.

"Well we were talking about Jaune but I think its time to ask something" Yang said with a look in her eye Evan didn't know what it was but it put him on edge.

"And what would that be?" Evan said pointing at Yang.

"Every Friday Blake and you go off and come back an hour later, what's that about?" Yang said gaining worrying look from Blake and a raised eyebrow from Evan.

"We do... stuff" Evan said rather unconvincingly.

"Stuff?" Weiss said raising her eyebrow clearly not convinced.

"Yes we must go over some things every week" Blake said quickly bringing her book up that she closed when Evan and Amber sat down.

"What kind of stuff?" Yang said with a tone that implied many things and not a lot of them were suitable for public discussion.

"Its not important" Evan said dismissively.

The last thing Blake and Evan needed was the rest of them knowing what's going on especially after Coal made it clear that if anyone found out the would be problems.

"Anyway what else do you want to talk about?" Evan said trying to end this conversation.

/_/_/

Evan was many things and most of them weren't good things but he was a good friend or he at least tried to be one and after these last couple of weeks he's made friends out of Ren and Jaune on account that they were the only other guys in the whole hallway. He was on his way to talk to Jaune about helping him but just as he got to the door he saw Phyrra talking to Jaune so he decided to listen in on it and he found out something that he should have seen earlier. Jaune snuck into Beacon now while Evan wasn't here on the best of terms he at least tried to be here now Jaune didn't even want Pyrrha's help. After about a couple of minutes Pyrrha walked past him in tears she didn't even stop to look at him.

Looking back out the door Evan heard someone's voice Cardin's.

"As long as you're there when I need you we'll be friends for a long time. That being said I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today think you can take care of that for me buddy? That's what I thought. Don't worry Juane your secret is safe with me" That was it Jaune had brought this on himself Cardin knew and was blackmailing him.

"Juane you really are one big fuck up aren't you?" Evan said walking out from the door towards

Jaune who was still in shock from what happened with Cardin finally stood up to face Evan.

"Evan you've got to help me" Jaune pleaded.

"What happened to if I can't do this that what good am I?" Evan said mocking Jaune's tone from earlier.

"Please this is different" Jaune tried to appeal to what Jaune was his friend.

"No it isn't I was on my way to see if you wanted me to help you but Pyrrha got here first and for your sake you should be glad because if you said that to me I would have cutten your thumbs off making sure that you couldn't even be a farmer" Evan said pointing at Jaune.

After what seemed like an eternity Evan finally turned around and started walking to the door "Like I said you really are one big fuck up" Evan said as he reached the door not looking back at the now whimpering Jaune.

/_/_/

"Guess what team" Amber said as team ACCE was getting ready to go to bed.

"What?" Coral said as she lied down.

"We have a field trip tomorrow!" Amber said as she jumped onto her bed.

"What!?" Evan said standing up.

"Yep going out to Forever Falls" Amber said giggling at her team's responses.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ciel said.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Amber said shrugging.

"Fine this better be good" Evan said really not wanting to do anything tomorrow he was actually planning on skipping some classes but this threw a wrench in his whole plan.

"What the matter?" Amber asked noticing her partner's expression.

"Well I was planing on skipping some classes tomorrow" Evan said as he put his earphones in.

"Of course you were" Ciel said in that tone of her's only to receive the finger from Evan who was lying down.

"Whats the real reason you wear your earphones at night?" Coral said still curious about this topic.

"Well if you must know my Father wasn't the nicest person so at night he would normally be having an argument or outright berating someone so I simply put my earphones in and listened to music to drown him out and I guess it just stuck" Evan said looking a bit sad.

"Sorry" Coral said realizing that she probably shouldn't have asked the question.

"Now since I answered one of your questions you answer one of mine" Evan said sitting up and taking his earphone out.

"Shit…" Ciel said under her breath knowing what he's going to ask.

"Why do you always wear your hair in pigtails? and not normally to like on the side of your head but on top of your head" Evan asked confirming Ciel's fears.

Coral's normally cheery expression left her face the moment she heard those words.

Noticing that he should have just shut up Evan tried to apologize "Sorry you don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"No its fine" Coral said as she raised her hands and pulled on her hair until the pigtails came loose and reviled something that not even Evan could have guessed: two wolf ears.

"Oh"

 **AN: To be honest I just wasn't feeling this Chapter and I want to apologize for the less than perfect chapter. Yes I'm very aware that Blake and Coral are similar when it comes to hiding the ears but what can you do am I right? Also Sorry about the late upload I was kind of busy with school. Also whoo double digits!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ok so I've been very busy due to all kinds of reasons but most of those are over so I should be able to get some chapters out within the next 2 weeks.**

"Did not see that coming" Evan said as he sat there dumbfounded at this revelation.

"Is that a problem?" Ciel asked forcibly.

"Why would it be?" Amber said.

"No it's not a problem, aren't you two twins?" Evan said releasing one of the stranger questions this raises.

"We're half-sisters" Coral said slowly returning to her normal mood.

"Well then that explains the completely different color scheme you two have going on." Evan said laying down ready to end the day first Jaune and now this it truly was one of those days.

"Anyway let's get some sleep" Amber said as she walked over to the light switch and turned it off.

/_/_/

"Yes students the forest of forever falls is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so" Goodwitch said as she lead the first years though the crimson forest.

Evan pretty much stopped listening after that he was still caught up with the news from last night all of team ACCE was. Ciell had been noticeably nicer to Evan since last night but she probably didn't want it to get anymore awkward than it had to be.

Noticing that Goodwitch had stopped talking and everyone was walking off ACCE decided to go with RWBY and JNPR well more like NPR because Jaune was off with Cardin and his crew. they walked for a bit before they found a large clearing with enough trees for all of them.

Evan noticed Blake staring off at something turning around to see what it is and he saw exactly what it was. It was the very same cliff that they ran down to reach the train during the ill fated heist that would mean that the tracks would be nearby.

Evan walked over to Blake to see how she was holding up "How you going?" Evan asked friendly enough.

"I'm fine… it's just really weird to see that place" Blake said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it" Evan said noticing Yang walking over to them.

"What's up guys looks like you two have seen a ghost?" yang asked trying to lighten the mood between the two.

"Long story" Evan said shaking his head.

"I've got time" Yang said trying to find out why her friends were spooked.

"Well I don't feel like telling it and I don't think Blake wants to either" Evan said dismissively.

"Well why you have to start telling me something soon I hate being in the dark" Yang said pointing at Evan.

"Yeah some time" Evan said just before a roar filled the forest.

"What was that?" Evan asked turning around to see team CRDl minus the C running for their lives. With the one Evan recognized was named Russel yelling "Ursa Ursa!" Only to have Yang grab him.

"What where?" Yang asked as she picked him up by the collar.

"Back there it's got Cardin" He replied pointing back from where he ran.

"Jaune" Pyrrha said clearly worried about her leader.

"Yang you and Blake go and get Professor Goodwitch" Ruby said just as Russell managed to escape from Yang's grip and run off.

"You two go with them, there could be more of them." Pyrrha said as she and Ruby readied their weapons and ran off towards the fight leaving Evan just standing there.

"I guess I'll just stand here and just…I dunno" Evan said as he just sat down against a tree and waited.

/_/_/

The week had certainly been interesting Coal had seemed to agree after Blake and Evan had told him. after about an hour of answering his questions Blake and Evan left and headed back to their dorms.

"Where do you think they went?" Amber asked.

"Hell if I know Blake just walked out without saying anything, this is like the fourth time it's happened always on Friday and at 4 in the afternoon" Yang said as the two were standing in the hallway outside their dorms.

"Why is nothing ever easy?" Amber said as pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Evan is one of the hardest person you'll ever work with I can guarantee that" Yang said smirking a little, as much as she liked Evan she was glad that she wasn't on his team.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Amber asked.

"What?!" Yang almost yelled in surprise.

"Judging by that response you have some form of feelings for him, don't you" Amber asked her.

"Shut up..." Yang said lowering her head defeated.

"Well you better do something soon because almost every girl in Beacon myself included want a piece of him" Amber said being the one smirking this time.

"Back off!" Yang yelled her eyes turning red and hair in flames.

"Hey calm do-" Amber said.

"Ladies" Evan said as he walked between them.

"Evan!" The both yelled in surprise thinking that he heard them talking about him.

"What?" Evan said as he turn around with a look of confusion of his face proving that he didn't hear them or if he did he was hiding it pretty well.

"What going on out here?" Pyrrha said as she opened the door to find Amber and Yang glaring at Evan.

"Nothing" Evan said as he turned around and walked into his dorm only to be greeted with a pillow thrown at his face followed with a yell.

"Knock first you pervert!" Everyone heard Ciel yell from inside the dorm.

"Knock first? Motherfucker it's my dorm to use bathroom if you want to get changed." Evan said as the door was slammed in his face.

"Why can't things ever be easy?" He said turned to face the girls.

"So what's new with team RWBY?" Evan asked Yang.

"Well nothing really everyone's pretty hyped about the Royale happening next week but besides that nothing really." Yang said shrugging.

"Oh shit that's next week? looks like we need to start training." Amber said.

The Royale was the closest thing the students had to the Vytal tournament it was some kind of training for it so to speak. It had students dropped into the Emerald forest and tasked with taking out another team, needless to say all the first year students were excited for it and all the other years placing bets. Due to Evan's age he was able to pose as a second year and have a look at the odds and for some reason JNPR had really good odds probably because of Pyrrha. But Evan couldn't help but notice when fighting she held back most of the time it was obvious that she was trained for tournaments and not actual fights.

"I guess some training couldn't hurt" Evan said stretching his arms behind his head.

"Well let's just hope that we don't have to go up against you guys" Yang said.

"Why afraid we'll humiliate you guys so bad you need to leave the school?" Evan asked smiling.

"Yeah that's why" Yang replied with the words dripping with sarcasm.

"So is Ciel done yet?" Evan asked as he turned to the door and knocked.

"You done?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"I am and thank you for waiting" Ciel said as she open the door.

"Yeah well fuck you" Evan said as he walked past Ciel and lied down on his bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Training for the Royale had been difficult to say the least Team ACCE wasn't the best when it came to teamwork. Between Ciel and Amber fighting about strategy and Evan being unable to predict where his teammate were during fights things weren't looking good.

"Watch it!" Ciel yelled at Eva for bumping into him during a combo attack between the two.

"Hey it's not my fault you decided to try something different without telling me" Evan said pointing at Ciel.

"Cut it out both of you" Amber said stepping in between them.

"Why should I you're not the boss of me" Ciel said taking step towards Amber only to have Amber and Evan returning the gesture.

"Yes I am. Don't you remember Ozpin saying it in front of the whole school" Amber said placing her axe on her shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Ciel said as she turned around and walked out of the training room.

"I'll go talk to her" Coral said finally joining in on the conversation and left to go follow her.

"Oum she sounds just like Weiss" Yang said as she walked in just as the twins left.

"Hey Yang" Amber said waving.

"Sup" Evan simply said while giving a single nod.

"You guys excited for tomorrow" Yang said bouncing up and down.

"Sure let's go with that" Evan said sarcastically.

"We are going to kick ass" Amber said as she made a swinging motion with her axe.

"Let's hope so" Evan said.

/_/_/_/

"Good morning students" Professor Goodwitch said to the crowd of first year students that had gathered in the auditorium ready to find out who's fighting who and when.

"The list of combatants have been sorted and you will notified of who you will be fighting when it is you time to fight. The students not fight will watch the fights from the screen behind me" She continued as the giant screen behind her came to life showing a live feed from the Emerald Forest

"That being said will the teams ACCE and JNPR please step forward" She added.

"Shit…" Evan said under his breath he really didn't want to go up against Pyrrha motherfucking Nikos of all people.

"You may head to the lockers and prepare" Goodwitch said dismissing the two teams who left for the locker.

"Alright guys game plan" Amber said trying to hype the team.

"Target Jaune but don't knock him out straight away just push him enough to distract Pyrrha. He is the weakest and it is clear that Pyrrha cares about him so we'll exploit that." Evan said coldly.

"I agree but with Ren and Nora we should target Ren first because knocking him out hard will anger Nora and cause her to get sloppy but we can't do it the other way around due to the fact that Ren is level headed and could outmaneuver us if need be" Ciel said just as coldly.

"You guys are a bunch of sociopaths aren't you" Amber said trying to lighten the mood.

"This will be interesting" Coral said as she skipped behind them.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter but the next one should be longer**


End file.
